


Alone In The Dark

by peculiarmars



Series: When You Break [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, M/M, TW:Slurs, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: The owls came in with the post, and Hedwig dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet in front of him.Harry's stomach dropped into his feet as he read the title.Malfoy's Hidden Medical Records Shows Disabled Son





	Alone In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Abliest slurs  
> This doesn't rly advance the plot, however the next update will. This also where the really regular updates will stop, but hopefully ill be able to post once a week. ALSO: I actually love all the comment I get so tysm to those who comment!

Harry was starving. He shovelled sausages and beans onto his plate and ate quickly. Hermione wrinkled her nose at him. "I think Ron's rubbed off on you,"

 

Ron rolled his eyes at her, smiling slightly. Ginny slid into the space next to Harry.

"Hey Harry," She greeted. Harry nodded to her. "you up for quidditch next week?" Harry nodded again. "Good, 'cause I've already put your name down." She flashed him a grin before getting her own breakfast. The owls came in with the post, and Hedwig dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet in front of him.

 

Harry's stomach dropped into his feet as he read the title.

 

_Malfoy's Hidden Medical Records Shows Disabled Son_

 

_The Malfoy family has been in and out of the news, with Lucius Malfoy's arrest after aiding Death Eater practises at the Ministy of Magic last July. However, some information on the heir to the family, Draco Malfoy, has leaked from St Mungos after being hidden for eleven years._

 

_I will start by saying that no-one has come forward as of yet to claim responsibility for the leak, and that St Mungos is investigating it vigourously. Three days ago, old medical records for some wizarding children somehow became accessible to the public, and Mr Malfoy's name was among them._

 

_Most of the records told simply of a nasty cut or a broken bone, yet Draco Malfoy's told more of a sensitive matter. Draco's record; which states that he was five years old at the time, says that he is a physically healthy, non-verbal autisitc child._

 

_Date: July 20, 1985_

 

_Name of patient: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 

_Age of patient: five years, one month_

 

_Father of patient: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

 

_Mother of patient: Narcissa (Black) Malfoy_

 

_Patient diagnosis: Autism_

 

_Symptoms: delayed speech, repetitive behaviour, sensitve to touch, sensitive to loud sounds, unusual interests_

 

_This record of Mr Malfoy's medical record is confirmed as legitimate. This brings me back to nine years ago, to an unfortunate incident involving the youngest Malfoy, at a ministry party. What adults at the time percieved as a temper tantrum, may of actually been a symptom of the child's disability._

 

Harry dropped the paper, his eyes sliding involuntarily to the pictures printed at the bottom of the article. He only got a quick glance at them before Ron snatched the paper away, but he could see that they featured a younger version of Draco, curled up on the floor with his hands over his ears, crying. The second one also featured Malfoy senior, kneeling next to Draco and talking to him.

 

Harry felt sick. Though he had basically already known that Draco was autistic, this was wrong. If Draco wanted him to know then he should of had the chance to tell him on his own terms. It was a violation of his rights. Literally!

 

Harry dropped his fork. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

 

"They can't do this!" Ron exclaimed as his eyes scanned over the article. "I don't like Malfoy, but they can't just print his medical records because they feel like it!"

 

"It's Rita Skeeter," Hermione reminded him. She, too, looked livid. "we all know that she has absolutley no concept of human decency."

 

Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table, locking eyes with Blaise Zabini, who had a copy of the newspaper in his hands. Pansy was reading over his shoulder. Harry watched as her face went from calm, to shock, and then rested on thinly veiled anger. Pansy looked just like he felt.

 

A sudden hush fell over the great hall as Harry saw a white-blond shock of hair appear at the entrance, flanked by Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott. He was already starting to get out of his seat when he saw one of the Slytherins, a third year, push a copy of the newspaper towards him.

 

Draco's eyes scanned over the title, down to his record, and over the pictures of him at the ministry gala. His face burned as he realised why everyone was staring. His mouth fell open and he froze in place, unsure of what to do.

 

"Oi, Malfoy," someone yelled from the Gryffindor table. He didn't know who, he couldn't make out the voice. His ears were starting to ring, and his legs were going to give out beneath him. He could feel them shaking. "is it true you're a spastic?"

 

Draco stumbled, not seeing Vincent Crabbe jump from his seat, grabbing said Gryffindor by the robes. He didn't see the look of concern etched across Theo's face as he tried to speak to him.

 

Draco pushed past Theo and Goyle, almost running from the Great Hall. He could feel the panicky feel working its way through his body. His palms were sweaty, and they slipped on the door knob. He shoved open the door to a random classroom. And then he saw that it wasn't a classroom at all. It was Myrtles bathroom.

 

Dropping his bag on the tiled floor, Draco rushed over to the sink. He fumbled with his tie, pulling it away from his neck and throwing it next to his bag. He tried to take a deep breath but it felt like someone had an iron grip on his throat.

 

Harry rushed through the throng of students, shoving them out of his way. Many of them paid him no heed. A couple called out to him as he passed, but he ignored him.

 

He lost sight of Draco as he turned down the charms corridor, but his feet carried him automatically to where he knew Draco would be. He quietly pushed open the door to Myrtles bathroom, immediatly seeing Draco hunched over the sink, each breath rattling. Moaning Myrtle floated above him, speaking to him softly.

 

"It's okay, you can tell me, I'll always keep your secret, Draco," she cooed.

 

"E-everybody knows! I-I didn't want any o-one to know unless I t-told them, and n-now everyone kn-knows!" Draco stuttered through his tears, breaking off into a pained wail. He kicked the pipes under the sink.

 

Harry approached cautiously, knowing that he couldn't be the only to initiate contact.

 

"Draco," He said quietly. Draco spun around, and Harry's heart broke for what must've been the third time this month. A look of utter despair was painted across Draco's face. "Hey," he whispered.

 

"T-they all saw!" He wailed. "Everybody knows!"

 

Harry stared back solemly. He wasn't going to try to lie to Draco.

 

"Can I touch you, Draco?" He asked softly. Draco took a shaky step towards him and collapsed into his arms. Draco layed his head on Harry's shoulder, sobbing into the soft material of Harry's robe. Harry brought his arms up around Draco and squeezed.

 

"You're not alone, Draco. You won't have to do this alone." He whispered as Draco sobbed into his shoulder, hands clenching and unclenching.

* * *

 

 

When Harry and Draco walked into Tranfiguration three minutes late, Professor Mcgonagall didn't comment on their tardiness.

 

The atmosphere in the classroom was suffocating to Draco. No-one outside of Slytherin had said anything yet, but Draco could still feel their eyes on him as he worked. He had always hated Transfiguration, there were so many unexpected ways it could turn out. He got through the class doing a miminal amount of work. Pansy filled in his worksheet when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking.

 

He managed to get through his lessons without actually doing much, until Potions. He normally enjoyed it, especially in his previous years, as it was his godfather who taught it. Although he expected that Slughorn was a decent potion brewer, it just wasn't the same without Professor Snape.

 

"Today, you'll be working threes, I've already picked out your groups," Slughorn announced as the class filed out. The class groaned as Slughorn announced the trios.

 

"Hermione Granger, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson,"

 

"Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas,"

 

"Ron Weasley, Parvarti Patil, and Theodore Nott,"

 

"Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,"

 

Draco wearily moved into the empty seat beside Harry. Harry gave him a small smile, which he returned as he felt their hands brush under the table. Seamus sat down beside them with a groan.

 

"We're making calming draughts, aren't we?" Harry asked no-one in particular.

 

"Calming Draughts are easy, I'll get the cauldron," Draco said, tiredly making his way to the equipment cupboard. Harry watched him go, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had a feeling that this lesson would not end well.

 

Seamus leaned towards him. "What's going on with you and Malfoy?" He hissed.

 

Harry turned to him, lost for words. "What?" He managed. Seamus rolled his eyes.

 

"Somethings going on between you two, I saw the way you looked at each other."

 

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He lied.

 

Draco slammed the cauldron down in front of them. He winced as the sound echoed through his head.

 

"Finnigan, get the porcupine quills." He ordered. Seamus crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Draco.

 

"Why should I let someone like you boss me around?"

 

"What do you mean by that?" Harry snarled. Seamus blinked at him.

 

"I meant that why should I let Malfoy, slimy Slytherin and known git, boss me around? What did you think I - _Oh_ ," Seamus said when the pieces clicked in his head. "That article wasn't fake, was it? It's true,"

 

Draco froze again, unsure of what to do. He hated this. Everything was so unexpected. He couldn't deny it, there was too much evidence. But he wasn't ready to accept that _everybody knew._

 

"Go get the porcupine quills, Seamus." Harry said with faux calm. Seamus slid off his seat and went to get them.

 

"Draco, are you alright?" He said over the cauldron. Draco's hands were clenched into fists and he was gritting his teeth

 

"I'm fine." Draco forced out. His hands were twitching at his sides. He knew what was going to happen next if he stayed, but he couldn't just storm out of the classrom.

 

Seamus dumped the porcupine quills on the table. Draco's hands where shaking as he sliced them up, and he was glad that neither of the boys commented on it.

 

Harry was following along with the Half-Blood Prince's book when he noticed that Draco was doing the exact same things as he was. Seamus noticed this too.

 

"Neither of you are following the instructions," Seamus pointed out.

 

"This way works better," Harry said. Draco glanced at Harry's potion book, before reaching out a hand and turning it towards him. His eyes bulged as he saw the notes written in the margins.

 

"Where'd you find this?" He whispered, surprised that his voice sounded so strong. Harry shrugged.

 

"I found it in the cupboard first lesson back. No idea whose it is." He added, adding the powdered moonstone to the potion.

 

"I recognise the handwriting," He knew he had seen it somewhere. His brain just wasn't working properly today. A wave of sluggishness came over him, and he blinked. The room around him spun for a second, before righting itself.

 

Seamus rolled his eyes as he added the porcupine quills to the cauldron. He watched as it turned green. "Uh, guys, is that supposed to happen?"

 

Draco looked over the cauldron. "What in merlins name have-" And then he was cut off as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs gave out beneath him. His vision blackened, and the last thing he saw before the dark engulfed him was Harry rushing towards him.

 

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he dove towards him, catching him just before his head smacked against the stone floor. Draco moaned, but other than that didn't respond.

 

"Oh dear, oh dear," Slughorn said as he rushed over. He muttered a spell that caused Draco to twitch in Harry's arms. "Take him to the hospital wing, Potter. I believe he just fainted, but it doesn't hurt to be sure."

 

Harry struggled with Draco before he accepted that there was no way he'd be able to carry him on his own, no matter how scarily light the blond was. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came over.

 

"We'll come." Goyle said. Crabbe reached down, with a tenderness that Harry thought would've been unknown to them, and lifted Draco, one hand under his legs and the other supporting his back.

 

Harry grabbed Draco's bag, and they rushed to the hospital wing. It wasn't until Vincent settled Draco down on one of the pristine white beds and he and Pomfrey disappeared behind the curtain that he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"He'll be alright," Ron reassured him. "He's Malfoy." He said, as if that explained everything.

 

"Draco always has a way of bouncing back, Potter." Pansy said, although she looked to be fighting tears. Harry hadn't even realised they were there.

 

"Yeah, Malfoy's like mold. He always comes back." Goyle joked. Pansy snorted sadly, and Harry cracked a tired smile.

 

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that," said Pansy. Blaise came barreling into the hospital wing, the blanket in his hands.

 

"I thought Draco might want it when he wakes."

 

Madam Pomfrey sighed loudly when she saw the amount of students that had came with Draco. "He can have two visitors, only two. You are not to crowd him when he wakes."

 

Pansy pushed Harry forwards. She looked over to Blaise, Vince and Greg. They nodded to her.

 

"We'll stay." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder.

 

"See you later, mate." He said as he and the other Slytherins were hustled out by Pomfrey.

 

Pomfrey gave them their privacy, allowing Harry and Pansy to wait by Draco's bedside for him to wake. They didn't bother to make idle conversation. They didn't need to.

* * *

 

 

_"There is nothing wrong with your son, Mr Malfoy. He is simply refusing to talk."_

 

_"Isn't that Lucius' son? I would've thought he'd be better behaved."_

 

_"God, won't somebody shut that brat up?"_

 

_"Draco, say something, please. For Mummy,"_

 

_"That's the boy who started screaming at that Ministry gala last year. Surprised Narcissa still takes him out in public,"_

 

_"Draco, calm down. There's nothing wrong, hush,"_

 

_"Ah, Draco, you do better than most of my seventh years,"_

 

_"Draco? It's Pansy. Can I come in? Should we get Snape?"_

 

_"Oi Malfoy, are you a spastic?"_

 

_"We'll figure something out."_

 

Alone in the dark, Draco moaned pitifully.

 


End file.
